bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 14 (Illegals)
|romaji= Mejā |cover= Koichi Haimawari Kazuho Haneyama Christopher Skyline |volume= 3 |pages= 21 |date= September 23, 2017 |issue= |arc= |new character= Christopher Skyline |anime episode= |previous= Chapter 13 (Illegals) |next= Chapter 15 (Illegals) }} |Mejā}} is the fourteenth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary Koichi Haimawari is chasing after a thief on a motorcycle while Kazuho Haneyama advises him to leave this situation to the Police Force. As Koichi plans to keep up with the motorcyclist until the Police Force arrives, the villain uses his Longleg Quirk to kick Koichi in the face, which sends him spiraling out of control. Koichi is about to hit a truck but is suddenly rescued by a costumed Hero who not only rescues him but apprehends the motorcycle villain at the same time. The new Hero praises Koichi's courage but suggests leaving the dangerous jobs to the pros. Koichi thanks the Hero and asks for his name, and the Hero is offended that Koichi does not know of him. The Hero reveals himself to be Captain Celebrity, the top-ranked American Hero. Captain Celebrity signs an autograph on Koichi's All Might hoodie, much to Koichi's chagrin. However, Captain Celebrity believes his autograph is worth a lot more than some hoodie, with which Koichi disagrees since only the owner can decide the true worth of an object. Captain Celebrity relents to Koichi's view but is skeptical about All Might, thinking that he is all brawn and no brains. Captain Celebrity takes to the skies while bidding Koichi farewell. Back at Koichi's apartment, Knuckleduster and Kazuho watch an announcement that Captain Celebrity will begin working as a Hero in Tokyo. After seeing footage of Captain Celebrity lifting a cruise liner, Knuckleduster comments that Captain "Catastrophe" Celebrity has had multiple lawsuits filed against him and been subject to multiple scandals. Due to all of this, Captain Celebrity could not continue his work in his home country and came to Japan to try his luck there. Koichi is not surprised as he rubbed him the wrong way. Kazuho is surprised that Koichi is bad mouthing someone. Kazuho asks Koichi what he is doing and Koichi responds that he is rubbing Captain Celebrity's autograph off his hoodie. The next day, the city is under attack by a Godzilla-like Villain. In the crowd, Kuin Hachisuka analyzes that Gigantification Quirks are powerful but since they are so easily identifiable, Heroes come within a few minutes, and concludes that Gigantification Quirks are not useful for intricate crimes, deciding to extract a sample later on. Koichi is helping the civilians evacuate; one of the civilians asks for help in rescuing someone called Masahiko. Captain Celebrity shows up and Koichi informs him that someone could not get away. However, Captain Celebrity decides to wait until the media arrives on the scene and since the Police have not made any requests he is not obligated to act. An aggravated Koichi goes off to rescue Masahiko himself. Captain Celebrity is contacted and is informed that the media is on its way and dispatch requests from the Police Force have been arranged. Captain Celebrity flies to the monster Villain and starts beating it up; after a few more blows the monster falls down while Captain Celebrity rescues a female civilian. However, Captain Celebrity's recklessness in handling the monstrous Villain causes the monster to flail about, which sends debris flying everywhere. Koichi manages to avoid the falling debris and reaches the house. To Koichi's surprise, Masahiko is just a dog. As Koichi gets the dog's chain off it, Captain Celebrity finishes off the monstrous Villain, who falls onto a building, causing it to collapse. Koichi uses his Quirk to escape along with the dog but the collapsing building is catching up to him. Captain Celebrity rescues Koichi to the media's applause and yet again signs his autograph on Koichi's hoodie. As the media over exaggerates Captain Celebrity's heroics, Koichi is disappointed that he ended up being saved, but Kazuho is glad that no one was seriously injured. The little girl comes to collect her dog from Koichi and she thanks him. Captain Celebrity admits that Koichi deserves all the credit for rescuing the dog, only because it is out of his area of expertise. Koichi thanks Captain Celebrity for the compliment. However, Captain Celebrity advises Koichi to find a different getup than his "drab" hoodie as he does not want improper clothing to be in the same camera shot as him, much to Koichi's chagrin. Captain Celebrity flies off as an annoyed Koichi is still unable to appreciate the American Hero. Characters In Order of Appearance *Koichi Haimawari *Kazuho Haneyama *Christopher Skyline *Knuckleduster *Kuin Hachisuka Site Navigation